blueberries for the heart
by Chibi Mai
Summary: Her family all dead, and now she lves in Mexico, will will happen to her in this country and in her life. Mmm... this is AU & OOC, and well is also a MA story, but there hopfully be apearence from the others. Hope you like and please review


Disclamer: I don't own nothing rurouni kenshin like.... well only two scroll, AMV's , and some merchandise.... but sadly not the rigths... or even the dvds sets.... I need money for that... and I have none v-v''''

Chapter One : _That_ and now

So there I was, just standing, while the whole world collide around me.

I was at the tender age of 7 when I saw the bodies of my father and mother 'Oto-chan wake up, Oka-chan why don't you respond' I said to the limp bodies of them.

I was frantic, I tried to tell myself that they were only sleeping, but I was not that naïve, I know that was happening, and I did not like it.

The maid, Azul of Latin origins, came like everyday, the only difference was that this time she made a powerful scream of terror or seeing the bodies. She was muttering in Spanish and I can barely understand it all. "¡Dios mio que a pasado aqui, por la virgen santisima!" (Oh my god, what happen here, for the holy virgin Marie!) Was all that I could hear.

Then she notice my presence, she hug me like there was tomorrow. Later that day, the police, ambulance and the respective people came and clear the scene and took mommy and daddy away.

I did not cry at the funeral, I was just standing, you may call me heartless but the truth is that I don't care, my mind was not accustom to the fact that mom and dad were dead… and I still think that, I call it 'waiting in a better place'… naaa, screw it all, the fact is that they are dead, gone, and they are never going to came back to life.

Now I'm 16 in a different place, in a different country, saying and speaking a different language… I'm in Mexico, why? Well my whole entire family was mom and dad, it seems that the Makimachi's are hated or what the hell, I'm the last one. And so Azul made the proper paper work and move me here with her, I did not care at that time, I did not care about noting… the stupid neighbors even dare to say "are you ok?" who in there rightful mind will be fine, and specially at that age that _it_ happened.

You wonder how, a simple maid took me to this country, while there were child services that were the proper one to have taken me in? Well that I wonder myself, I think there is more to this that meats the eye… and so, that is one more thing to look after.

So after this short brief of my life, I wonder that the hell is going to happen next, but now I must go, there is school to go at and tons of homework to do… will I do it… I don't care… I wonder if the people that kill my parents will come for me sooner or later…

And so Misao close the stupid notebook were she was writing… she hated everything and everyone… in the inside… while in the outside she was the Misao that she pretended to be, a nerdy gild with no sense of fashion, and not so popular in the stats, but still accepted and pity for.

"Mi Linda Misao, come down" (my sweet misao…) said the cheerful voice of Azul… the one that now she consider the closes to a mother, and the only person to live for.

"Wait" was the plain response that was uttered by misao

"Just don't take that long, food is ready"

Misao hide her notebook in her secret spot and look herself in the mirror. 'Tears… not again' she said to herself and she wiped then again, and hurried to the bathroom.

"Why must this happened to me all the time, when I think of _that_… does the earth want me to live in suffering…" she said again to herself has she splash water on her face, so that the tears and redness of the eyes would not show so much.

She went downstairs in to the kitchen and was happy to she that again Azul had made a wonderful dinner and that was one of her favorites mole. That great and delicious black thing that was so weird and great at the same time.

Misao and Azul pray for the food and began to eat.

-30 min. later-

"That was so good Azul, te quiero tanto" (…. I love you so much) and with that she hug her and kiss her in the cheek and put her dishes in the sink. And after she did so, she turned around to she the tears that Azul was forming in her face. " Please don't cry, you are to precious to me, for me to bare this sight" came the hurried response of misao

"Perdoname chiquita, it's only that… I wish you parents were here to she you" (Forgive me my darling….) she said while she still made tears fall from her eyes.

"Please don't say that, we both know there here, in our hearts and that they will never leave us" misao said has she lovingly hugged her stepmother

"Yes, I know that… it's only that every time I see you, I see your mother"

'Not this again' tough misao while she still hug her precious and dearest person in the whole world.

After that little scene, Azul regain her composure and started to clean the dishes, misao offered herself for the job, but was denied the offer. So with nothing better to do, she ran to her room and close the door, power up the computer and put her music on.

- The next day-

Misao woke up to the sound of her celphone / alarm clock. She did her usual routine, put the shower on, so that the hot water will come out, but on the radio, and went to her morning bath. After she came put, she braided her hair, change clothes and left with her school stuff from her room, came down the stairs and took off to school

'Hope that life in 3rd semester of "preparatoria" is more interesting that this whole dam week' she thought was she took the usual taxi.

Some how the "pleasure" of semi-public transports was never appealing, well… just when the taxi driver was taking to another passenger about life of being a taxi driver, it never seem to be boring those talk… she hoped she was that open like the other were to the taxi driver… even 6 year olds were more open to taxi drivers that her.

Maybe she did not fit in this lifestyle… she wondered, but not enough time to do that, has she reach her destination.

And like most of the times, with her pathetic voice that was barely audible to the human think, she was drop off a street more that the one she needed to be.

'Yay… my voice sucks and I don't care… but sometimes it gets to me, stupid voice you have a mind of your own'

While she walk back to her proper street she bump into the body of another person, she was not paying attention so she fell to the floor.

"May I help you up, miss" said the stranger

"If you can change the last 9 and a half years you can" was the strange answer she gave to the stranger… or that was the reaction she got from him "Ever way, yes, you can"

And so the stranger extended a friendly hand to her, this action force her to meet his face, and was sock to she that strange had Japanese blood and that, believe it or not earth, he was handsome to misao great delight.

He did not just help her up, but also help by piling up her book and notebooks that had fell to the floor.

Misao was were entrance by the mere presence of this person, when she notice that he was saying something to her. "What was that?" misao quickly said before she embarrass herself even further

"I said, here are your things"

"Oh thanks" was the reply

Then her clock started making a sound… a sound she knew

"Oh! My good I better go, I'm late… thanks for the help stanger, but I really have to go" she said hurried has she took from the stanger her belongings

"Shinomori"

"What?"

"My name is Shinomori, Aoshi Shinomori… it's better that "stanger", don't you think"

"Yeah sure whatever, I really have to go, and thank you so much Shinomori-san, but I have school and that freaking door closes for definite at exactly 7:15 am, and no more stupid souls go inside"

"Whell then you better go"

"Yeah sure" And with that she dash to her school

Aoshi looked has the girl run to her school…. And that reminded him, that he better get going to, he was making phase 1 of the mission… and that was, get to _her_ school, the last one of _them_ the family that was greatly hated by his blood… and by that he meant is father… he did not care, stupid events of the past are past, nothing more.

Misao barely got inside when the last bell ring rang, indicating no more souls get in. She when to her class room, and seated herself back from her only real friend in school.

"You were late" said her friend

"Wow! How the fuck did you knew" she regretted saying that

"Señorita makimachi, I will not aloud such language at my class, so whit that said, two point off you final grade"(miss makimachi…) was the only thing the teacher said

"WHAT!!! Two points, that not fair" she protested

"Well it's my class and I say it's fair, so please sit down and turn to page 177 on your history book" With that said the teacher return to her class and acted has noting happened

"Miss Cardona, I have to talk to you about something" was the unsuspected voice of the principal

And with that miss Cardona headed outside the classroom, has soon has she exit everybody in the room stated to talk.

"Real nice Makimachi" was the rude comment sent by Roberto

"Just ignore the creep, so… tell me what was the cause of the lateness in miss never is late and never curses" said her friend

"Well theres more that meets the eye, mi friend… well… the thing is that has usual I came down the taxi a street wrong, and so I was thinking about _that _day, so I was not putting atencion at all, and I crash to this guy…" she was cut off by her friend with "Was he hot"

"Hey, let me finish… and yes… he was good looking…" and again

"I said hot not good looking, focus Misao"

"Ja-ja-ja reall funny… well I must say, he was"

"Wow!! You acknowledge that a male human being his hot, the worl is coming to and end, fish you come late, then the cursing and now this…." Lola continued that way till she said "and…"

"And… what?"

"Continuo"

"Well he help me with my stuff, he told me his name, and then I dash this way"

"What!!! It's that all…" she had a fake disappointment face

"Well what did you aspect…"

And before she continued with her little chat, the teacher return and the room was dead silent

"I see you notice me, so if you may have notice, I talk to the principal, and he said that a new classmate will join us today, so… if you please, please come in"

And so Misao was drawing a little he and little teacher, were she was decapitating her, and blood was all over the place, and Lola pinch her in the arm, so that she look up.

And there HE was… standing there… Aoshi Shinomori… the "hot guy"…. What the fuck are you thinking… misao…. You nicknamed a guy you don't know…. What in the world is happening today… today is not a boring that at all…

- - - -

AN:

Well the idea plagued my head, while my internet was very slow…. v-v''' stupid internet…. And well I think this is a one-shot…. Or not?… don't know please review so that I have something to read, and maybe get inspired to write chapter two.

O yeah…. Some aspects

Why I write in Spanish, English, and two words in Japanese?

My native language is Spanish… and so, I tried to put misao in a place were I know more about… lets but it this way… I did not took her to USA because, although I live 1-2 hrs or less (depending on the line to get there) from USA I don't know all that is to be known about living there, school things and stuff… and if she said in Japan… well I feel like I made a fool of myself writing about habits that I don't know nothing about

Why is it 1st & 3rd person?

Well I fist tried fist… and it turn 3rd and vice versa… so I stick with what you see or read… that ever fits you best

What's mole?

It's a Mexican food

Why is mole weird?

Well because to make mole, the ingredients are: chocolate, 5 types of chili's, salt, peanuts, bread, nuts, sugar and some other ingredients…. Depending if you want it sweet, sweet & spicy or just spicy.

Why does her voice suck?

Well I put that characteristics on her, because she has a trauma, and that made and effect, and well I'm kinda putting my voice has and example…or rather, misao has my characteristics on voice stuff.

Still why does it suck?

Because my voice is very low, and then, when I what it to be low it's very high… and so on….

What does Azul mean?

It means blue

Where exactly in Mexico is she?

In my "big pueblo" Tijuana (Big town…. And in rural….but don't get me wrong…. Tijuana is not rural, is a city… later if I make another chapter I will describe the city).

Why is Aoshi in Misao's classroom?

Well I just put Aoshi her grade… or rather is 2 semesters up and he is there, to know the people or 3rd semester… a school thing?

Are you putting misao in you life?

Well in some point yes, so I can hopefully relate, and mate it with much more detail

What's with the title?

Well I will reveal that in -maybe- future chapters...

What is the mode for the fic?

Well I can securely say that I don't have the minimum idea what so ever, and I know in the beginning is purely angst.... or that is that I think... and later there is humor...

Well I don't know... it's to me to figure out and for you to find out. (sounds so cliché.....).


End file.
